renesansfandomcom-20200214-history
Jakub I Stuart
Jakub I (ur. 19 czerwca 1566 w Edynburgu, zm. 27 marca 1625 w Theobalds House) – król Szkocji (jako Jakub VI) w latach 1567–1625 i król Anglii w latach 1603–1625. Syn Henryka Stuarta, lorda Darnleya, i Marii I Stuart, królowej Szkocji, córki króla Jakuba V Stuarta. Pierwszy król Anglii z dynastii Stuartów. Jego panowanie było początkiem unii personalnej Anglii ze Szkocją. Dzieciństwo i młodość Książę Rothesay Syn królowej Marii i lorda Darnleya urodził się 19 czerwca 1566 r. i od razu otrzymał tytuł księcia Rothesay. Na chrzcie otrzymał imiona Karola Jakuba. Jego ojcem chrzestnym był król Francji Karol IX Walezjusz. Królestwo którym w przyszłości miał rządzić Jakub było bardzo niespokojne, targane zamętem religijnym i waśniami klanów. Możni, w większości protestanci, członkowie zreformowanego przez Johna Knoxa szkockiego Kościoła, stali w opozycji wobec Marii i Darnleya, którzy byli katolikami. W małżeństwie rodziców Jakuba również nie działo się najlepiej. Darnley miał opinię hulaki i awanturnika, w czasie gdy Maria była w ciąży, sprzymierzył się z jej przeciwnikami i brał udział w morderstwie sekretarza żony Dawida Rizzio. Jakub wcześnie stracił ojca. Darnley został uduszony w nocy 9/10 lutego 1567 r. Okoliczności zabójstwa pozostają niewyjaśnione. Najczęściej oskarża się o nie Marię, która chciała pozbyć się męża. Miał to być odwet za śmierć Rizzio i dopuszczenie się zdrady królowej, zamach na Rizzia, przyczynił się bowiem do tymczasowego aresztowania Marii. O morderstwo posądzano również Jamesa Hepburna, 4. hrabiego Bothwell, który niedługo po śmierci Darnleya poślubił młodą wdowę, co zostało źle odebrane zarówno przez Szkotów jak i dwory europejskie. Możliwe jest również, że zabójstwa dokonała protestancka opozycja, wiedząc, że za zabójstwo odpowie nielubiana królowa. Rzeczywiście, śmierć Darnleya i pośpieszne kolejne małżeństwo Marii przyczyniło się do spadku jej popularności i wybuchu rebelii. W czerwcu Maria została aresztowana i osadzona w Loch Leven Castle i zmuszona do abdykacji (24 lipca) na rzecz małego syna, który w tym momencie stał się królem Jakubem VI. Okres regencji 29 lipca 1567 r. w Church of the Holy Rude w Stirling Jakub został koronowany na króla Szkocji. Baronowie postanowili wychować Jakuba na dobrego protestanta. Jego wychowawcy musieli być sympatykami prezbiterianizmu. Jego pierwszym nauczycielem został historyk i poeta George Buchanan. Na czas małoletności króla koniecznością stało się ustanowienie funkcji regenta. Pierwszym regentem został przyrodni brat obalonej królowej James Stewart, 1. hrabia Moray, nieślubny syn króla Jakuba V. Tymczasem sytuacja wewnętrzna w Szkocji ponownie się skomplikowała. W 1568 r. Maria Stuart uciekła z więzienia i rozpoczęła zbieranie armii. Moray ruszył jej śladem i 13 maja zadał wojskom królowej klęskę pod Langside (ob. część miasta Glasgow). Maria została zmuszona do ucieczki do Anglii, gdzie została uwięziona przez królową Elżbietę I. W Szkocji zostali jednak niektórzy jej stronnicy, którzy 23 stycznia 1570 r. zamordowali Moraya. Nowym regentem został dziadek króla Mateusz Stewart, 4. hrabia Lennox. Przeciw niemu wystąpiło stronnictwo królowej Marii i Szkocja ponownie pogrążyła się w wojnie domowej. 4 września 1571 r. Lennox został zabity podczas nocnego ataku nieprzyjaciół na Stirling. Nowy regent, John Erskine, 17. hrabia Mar, popadł w konflikt z jednym z najpotężniejszych szkockich magnatów, Jamesem Douglasem, 4. hrabią Morton. Kiedy zmarł (29 października 1572 r. w Stirling), prawdopodobnie otruty, nowym regentem został Morton. Rządy Mortona przywróciły spokój w Szkocji. Katoliccy stronnicy Marii zostali pokonani. Wkrótce jednak wybuchł kolejny bunt magnatów, którym nie przypadły do gustu ambicje Mortona. Wprawdzie bunt został stłumiony, a czołowi buntownicy zginęli, jednak był to początek końca rządów Mortona. W 1579 r. król znalazł sobie nowego faworyta – Esme Stewarta, mianowanego księciem Lennox. Stronnicy Lennoxa w 1581 r. oskarżyli Mortona o zamordowanie lorda Darnleya. Morton został skazany na śmierć i ścięty 2 lipca 1581 r. Król Jakub przejął samodzielne rządy. Droga do angielskiego tronu Samodzielne rządy w Szkocji W pierwszych latach rządów samodzielnych wielki wpływ na Jakuba wywierał książę Lennox. Wzmogło to podejrzenia o spisku z Francją i Hiszpanią w celu przywrócenia katolicyzmu w Szkocji. Aby uspokoić protestantów w styczniu 1581 r. Jakub wydał krótkie i zasadnicze wyznanie prawdziwej chrześcijańskiej wiary i religii zgodnej ze Słowem Bożym i aktami naszych Parlamentów. Nie uspokoiło to jednak protestantów i w 1582 r. grupa możnych porwała Jakuba. Lennox uciekł do Francji. Król jednak po roku uciekł z niewoli i, wspólnie z Jakubem Stuartem, hrabią Arran, rozpoczął reformy kościelne. Kiedy Arran zwalczał tendencje wrogie podporządkowaniu Kościoła Szkocji Koronie, Jakub opowiedział się za protestantyzmem. Ukoronowaniem tych działań było uchwalenie w maju 1584 r. „Czarnych Akt”, które mianowały króla zwierzchnikiem Kościoła Szkocji, dawały mu prawo nominacji biskupów, a duchownym zabroniło poruszania w kazaniach kwestii politycznych. Nastąpiło również poprawienie stosunków z Anglią, mimo iż to intrygi z Londynu doprowadziły w 1585 r. do upadku Arrana. W lipcu 1586 r. został zawarty w Berwick sojusz szkocko-angielski wymierzony przeciw Hiszpanii. Królowa Elżbieta obiecała Jakubowi roczną pensję w wysokości 4 000 funtów i prawo do dziedziczenia tronu Anglii po jej bezdzietnej śmierci. Dopełniał się też los matki Jakuba, Marii Stuart, od wielu lat więzionej w Anglii. 8 lutego 1587 r. na rozkaz Elżbiety Maria została ścięta w Fotheringhay. Nie wpłynęło to znacząco na wzajemne relacje Jakuba z Elżbietą. Działalność prawodawcza thumb|180px|Anna, księżniczka duńska, żona Jakuba I W 1590 r. Jakub zdecydował się wstąpić w związek małżeński z księżniczką duńską Anną, córką Fryderyka II. Ponieważ z powodu złej pogody Anna nie mogła przybyć do Szkocji, król osobiście po nią popłynął do Danii. Z takim romantyzmem zawarte małżeństwo, po niewiele ponad 20 latach de facto się rozpadło, chociaż nie nastąpił rozwód. Później Jakub zabrał się za działalność prawodawczą. W 1592 r. uchwalono „Złoty Akt”, który ograniczał nieco władzę króla nad Kościołem Szkocji, na rzecz wybranych przezeń zgromadzeń. Wkrótce jednak polityka religijna uległa zmianie, gdyż protestancki kaznodzieja Melville rozpoczął głoszenie teorii o „dwóch królestwach” – głosiła ona, że w Szkocji są dwa królestwa i dwaj królowie – Jakub VI i jego królestwo oraz Jezus Chrystus i jego Królestwo. Król Jakub jest poddanym tego drugiego królestwa (głupim wasalem Boga). Do tej doktryny doszli jeszcze duchowni uprawiający politykę z ambon, co szczególnie denerwowało Jakuba. W 1597 r. stronnicy Jakuba zaproponowali wprowadzenie do Parlamentu 50-osobowej grupy szkockich prezbiterian, z których jednakże większą część miał mianować król. Wniosek przeszedł niewielką większością głosów, przy braku większego poparcia ze strony duchowieństwa, odnoszącego się nieufnie do polityki Jakuba, często oskarżanego, niebezpodstawnie, o tendencje absolutystyczne. W tym okresie przyjęto również w Szkocji ustawę o czarach, która spowodowała wielką falę egzekucji w całym kraju, głównie w stołecznym Edynburgu. Setki szkieletów osób oskarżonych o czary znaleziono na obecnej ulicy Princes Street Garden w Edynburgu. Jakub przejął również z ustawodawstwa angielskiego Akt o Sodomii z 1533 r. wprowadzając go z niewielkimi zmianami w swoim królestwie. Wstąpienie na tron Anglii Od czasu gdy Jakub VI rozpoczął samodzielne rządy jego nadrzędnym celem było uzyskanie tronu Anglii po bezdzietnej Elżbiecie I. Jednak kandydatura Stuartów nie cieszyła się poparciem Anglików. Zresztą ustawy sukcesyjne wszystkich monarchów od Henryka VIII począwszy, odsuwały od dziedziczenia tronu potomków Małgorzaty Tudor i Jakuba IV Stewarta. Po śmierci Elżbiety na mocy tych postanowień tron miał przypaść lady Annie Stanley, potomkini młodszej siostry Henryka VIII, Marii Tudor. Jakub jednak nie zraził się tym i utrzymując przyjazne stosunki z Elżbietą zdobył jej przyrzeczenie, że będzie następnym królem Anglii. Jakub zdobył również poparcie głównego doradcy królowej, sir Roberta Cecila, którego pomoc przy objęciu tronu była nie do przecenienia. Ostatecznie 24 marca 1603 r. po długiej chorobie zmarła królowa Elżbieta. Poparcie Cecila i zdecydowane działania Jakuba spowodowały, że odsunięto od dziedziczenia lady Annę i oddano tron Jakubowi. 25 lipca 1603 r. w katedrze westminsterskiej Jakub i jego żona Anna zostali ukoronowani na władców Anglii. Anglia i Szkocja zostały połączone trwałą już unią personalną, która po upływie niewiele ponad 100 lat, przekształci się w unię realną. Król Anglii i Szkocji Nadzieje i rozczarowania thumb|left|200px|Jakub I niedługo po objęciu tronu Anglii Wstąpienie Jakuba na angielski tron nie odbyło się w atmosferze szczególnej euforii. Mimo iż wychowywany w duchu szkockiego prezbiterianizmu, Jakub był gorliwym wyznawcą anglikanizmu, ale jego dążenie do podporządkowania sobie Kościoła nie mogło mu zjednywać sympatii angielskiego społeczeństwa, w którym główną siłą zaczynali być radykalni purytanie, którzy sprzeciwiali się jakiejkolwiek zwierzchności nad Kościołem. Poza tym w społeczeństwie angielskim z silną pozycją Parlamentu nie wzbudzały entuzjazmu absolutystyczne dążenia Jakuba. Jedna tylko grupa wiązała nadzieje z nowym władcą. Byli to angielscy katolicy, gdyż swego czasu Jakub okazywał sympatię ich współwyznawcom w Szkocji. Liczyli oni na to, że pod panowaniem Stuarta odbudują swoją pozycję i przywrócą Anglię na łono Kościoła Katolickiego. Zapomnieli jednak, że Jakub był zdecydowanym anglikaninem i już po upływie krótkiego czasu katolicy poczuli się rozczarowani nowymi rządami. Ich coraz częstsze sprzeciwy doprowadziły do zaostrzenia polityki władz wobec katolików. Wkrótce zaostrzenia zaczęły przechodzić w represje. Katolicy odpowiedzieli na to „spiskiem prochowym”. Spisek prochowy W 1604 r. w pewnej grupie angielskich katolików ułożono plan zamachu na króla przez wysadzenie w powietrze budynku Parlamentu podczas ceremonii otwarcia. Najbliższe otwarcie przewidziano na 5 listopada 1605 r. Głównym celem spiskowców był król, którego chciano zastąpić jego najstarszą córką Elżbietą. Planowano wychować ją na katoliczkę. Początkowo wszystko biegło zgodnie z planem. Jakimś cudem udało się zgromadzić pod sklepieniem sali obrad całą górę beczek z prochem strzelniczym oraz znaleźć ochotnika do samobójczej misji podpalenia lontu. Był nim Guy Fawkes, trzydziestoparoletni były członek wojsk hiszpańskich w Niderlandach. Spiskowcy święcie wierzyli, że udany spisek przywróci katolicyzm w Anglii, co prawdopodobnie było niemożliwe. Niedługo przed planowanym dniem zamachu któryś ze spiskowców wyjawił cały plan. Niezwłocznie przeszukano gmach i zabrano beczki z prochem. Wkrótce aresztowano Fawkesa. Na torturach wydał wszystkich wspólników. Części udało się uciec, ale większość została schwytana i stracona w styczniu 1606 r. Posypały się antykatolickie ustawy, ponownie rozpoczęły się represje i prześladowania. Starano się wyeliminować katolicyzm z życia Anglii. Odtąd katolicy nie mogli już sprawować żadnych urzędów państwowych. Ruch dążący do równouprawnienia katolików pojawił się dopiero w XIX wieku. Król i Parlament Stosunki Jakuba z Parlamentem były kiepskie. Przejawiający tendencje absolutystyczne, przekonany, że jego władza pochodzi od Boga, król Jakub nie był zdolny współpracować z Parlamentem, który nie chciał zgodzić się na wzmocnienie władzy króla. Liczne były zwłaszcza konflikty z Izbą Gmin, zdominowaną przez purytanów. Tutaj spraw spornych było sporo – purytanie twierdzili m.in., że władza królewska winna być ograniczona, gdyż to wynika z praw boskich, co szczególnie denerwowało Jakuba. Pierwszy Parlament zebrał się w 19 marca 1604 r. Od początku Jakub nie mógł dojść do porozumienia z Parlamentem, który dodatkowo podzielił się na zwalczające się frakcje. Ostatecznie w 1611 r. król rozwiązał Parlament. Zrażony do tej instytucji zwołał go jeszcze tylko 2 razy. Tymczasem Jakub wprowadził opłaty finansowe, za które można było uzyskać tytuł szlachecki. I tak za tytuł hrabiego (earl) należało zapłacić 20 000 funtów, za wicehrabiego (viscount) – 10 000, za barona (baron) – 5 000, a za baroneta (baronet) – 1 080 funtów. Nadawanie parostw przybrało rozmiary niespotykanie w dotychczasowej angielskiej historii. Za panowania Jakuba utworzono 62 parostwa, natomiast podczas rządów Elżbiety I tylko 8. W 1614 r. Jakub zwołał drugi Parlament. Ponownie doszło do konfliktu z Izbą Gmin, tym razem na tle pieniędzy, których wiecznie brakowało Jakubowi. Parlament ze swej strony nie chciał zgodzić się na podwyższone podatki. Po siedmiu tygodniach i ten Parlament został rozwiązany. Co bardziej zapalczywi opozycjoniści zostali aresztowani. Na kolejną sesję Parlamentu trzeba było czekać 7 lat. thumb|250px|Jakub I w 1621 r. Ostatni Parlament zebrał się w 1621 r. Tym razem Izba Gmin, by udowodnić swoją lojalność wobec Korony, zgodziła się zasilić kasę Jakuba drobnymi subsydiami. Jednocześnie oskarżyła część królewskich faworytów o malwersacje finansowe i domagała się ich ukarania. Głównym oskarżonym został Francis Bacon, 1. wicehrabia St Albans, znany pisarz i filozof. Aby uspokoić Parlament, Jakub zdecydował się poświęcić Bacona. Nie udało się to jednak i ten Parlament popadł w konflikt z królem na tle jego polityki zagranicznej i wkrótce został rozwiązany. Niedługo później Bacon wyszedł na wolność i uzyskał pełne przebaczenie królewskie. Próba utworzenia unii realnej Od początku swego panowania Jakub dążył do trwałej unii Anglii i Szkocji. Temu służyło m.in. przybranie tytułu „króla Wielkiej Brytanii” w 1604 r. W 1607 r. w mowie tronowej Jakub powiedział: Moim pragnieniem jest pełna unia praw i osób oraz taka naturalizacja, aby stworzyć jeden organizm obu królestw pode mną waszym królem. I żebym ja i moi potomkowie, jeśli się tak Bogu spodoba, mogli rządzić wami do końca świata. Taka unia, jaką w Szkocji była unia Szkotów z Piktami, a tutaj w Anglii unia Heptarchii. Odnośnie do Szkocji, to opowiadam się za taką unią, jaką można uzyskać przez podbój, ale podbój scementowany miłością, tą jedyną niezawodną więzią wzajemnej przyjaźni. A ponieważ ponad oboma królestwami jest tylko jeden król, tak też może być w obu tylko jedno stado i jedno prawo. Nie jest bowiem możliwe dla jednego króla rządzić dwoma ościennymi krajami, jednym większym, a drugim mniejszym; jednym bogatszym, a drugim biedniejszym: (...) to tak, jakby jedna głowa rządziła dwoma ciałami, czy jeden mąż był dla dwóch żon, o czym sam Chrystus powiedział: „Ab initio non fuit sic”. (cytat za S. Zabieglik „Historia Szkocji”) Jednym rezultatem tej kampanii było prawo post nati, na mocy którego Szkoci urodzeni po 1603 r. zostali uznani za poddanych króla angielskiego, co umożliwiało im nabywanie posiadłości w Anglii. Projekty unijne spotykały się z oporem zarówno Szkotów, jak i Anglików. Szkoci nie mieli zamiaru zgodzić się na wprowadzenie jednego Parlamentu i unifikację prawa, a bez spełnienia tych warunków o unii nie chcieli słyszeć Anglicy, którzy jednocześnie nie chcieli nadać Szkotom tych samych przywilejów ekonomicznych, jakimi oni sami się cieszyli. Poza tym dla przeciętnego Anglika Szkocja była krajem zbójów, półdzikich chłopów, złodziei bydła i morderców. Warto też zapoznać się z argumentacją angielskich przeciwników unii: Jeśli przyznamy im nasze swobody, to zlecą się do nas jak bydło do zielonej paszy (...), czego świadectwem jest mnogość Szkotów w Polsce. (cytat za S. Zabieglik „Historia Szkocji”) Na spełnienie marzeń Jakuba i powstanie realnej unii Anglii i Szkocji, jako Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii, trzeba było poczekać do 1707 r. Sprawy szkockie Jakub, wyruszając do Anglii, obiecał Szkotom, że będzie powracał do swojej ojczyzny co 3 lata. Tej obietnicy nie dotrzymał. W Szkocji pojawił się tylko raz, w 1617 r. Stałe rezydowanie Jakuba w Londynie spowodowało, że Szkocja została pozbawiona dworu królewskiego, który był głównym mecenasem sztuki w Szkocji. Poeci dworscy udali się do Anglii i swoje utwory pisali już w języku angielskim. Język angielski miał być zresztą wprowadzony w całej Szkocji, gdyż Jakub uznawał język gaelicki za jedną z przyczyn „barbarzyństwa i nieucywilizowania” szkockich górali, którzy zawsze sprawiali kłopoty monarchii. Dekret z 1616 r. nakazywał utworzenie szkoły w każdej parafii, w której miano nauczać po angielsku. Z tego planu nic nie wyszło, podobnie jak z podjętej nieco później próby przekonania naczelników klanów z Wyżyn do przejścia na anglikanizm. Za panowania Jakuba rozpoczęła się wielka emigracja Szkotów. Wielu z nich osiedliło się w Ulsterze na północy Irlandii, co zapoczątkowało protestancki charakter tej części Zielonej Wyspy. W Irlandii osiedliło się ok. 50 000 Szkotów. Wielu z nich wyemigrowało na kontynent, gdzie zaciągali się jako najemni żołnierze. Szkoci służyli w armii szwedzkiej (30 000), francuskiej (11 000), duńskiej (6 000), a także holenderskiej, niemieckiej, polskiej i rosyjskiej. Pod nieobecność króla władzę w Szkocji sprawował Ludovic Stewart, 2. książę Lennox. Za jego rządów stłumiono opozycję, uporano się z rozbójniczymi klanami Armstrongów i MacGregorów i poddano władzy królewskiej niespokojną północ, przywracając po raz kolejny podległość Hebrydów i Orkadów koronie. Sytuacja w Szkocji została na dłuższy czas uspokojona. Sprawy religijne Z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy Jakub dążył do unii religijnej Anglii i Szkocji. Utworzony w jej wyniku Kościół byłby oczywiście całkowicie podporządkowany królowi. Osiągnięciu porozumienia między anglikanami i prezbiterianami miała służyć dyskusja w Hampton Court w 1604 r., jednak 3 dni mów i wystąpień nie przyniosły rezultatów. Jakub podporządkował sobie biskupów, a za ich pośrednictwem synody. W 1612 r. zaakceptowano wprowadzony przez króla system episkopalny, który miał służyć zniszczeniu demokratycznego ducha szkockiego prezbiterianizmu, który, jak mawiał król, tak się zgadza z monarchią, jak Bóg z diabłem. Później Jakub zaczął wtrącać się w liturgię. W 1615 r. ogłosił pięć zmian w liturgii, które dotyczyły – przyjmowania komunii na klęczkach, w niektórych wypadkach udzielania komunii indywidualnie, w niektórych wypadkach urządzania chrztu w domu prywatnym, obchodzenia świąt kościelnych i bierzmowania przez biskupa w 8 roku życia. Projekt spotkał się z powszechnym oporem i dopiero w 1618 r. został przyjęty. Polityka ta, kontynuowana przez następcę Jakuba Karola I, doprowadziła w końcu do zjednoczenia się opozycji w obu królestwach, co w czasie wojny domowej skończy się tragicznie dla Domu Stuartów. Za panowania Jakuba wydano kolejne angielskie tłumaczenie Biblii, zwane „Biblią Króla Jakuba”, która wywierała wielki wpływ na wszystkie późniejsze anglojęzyczne tłumaczenia Biblii oraz na całą literaturę angielską. Jego relacje z katolikami po „spisku prochowym” były złe. Król popierał represje przeciw katolikom i zatwierdzał wyroki śmierci na czołowych angielskich katolików. Polityka zagraniczna Zagraniczna polityka króla Jakuba była dość niekonsekwentna i nie wzbudzała entuzjazmu wśród społeczeństwa, gdyż w pewnych okresach była dość prohiszpańska. Dość powiedzieć, że plany ślubu następcy tronu, księcia Karola z hiszpańską infantką, które były dość zaawansowane, spotkały się z jednoznacznym potępieniem Parlamentu. Karol i królewski faworyt książę Buckingham posłowali nawet do Madrytu, ale nie dało to rezultatu (od Karola wymagano przejścia na katolicyzm), co spowodowało, że po powrocie Buckingham zażądał wypowiedzenia wojny Hiszpanii. Z poparciem Parlamentu zawarto natomiast małżeństwo córki króla, Elżbiety (kandydatki do tronu podczas „spisku prochowego”) z przywódcą niemieckiej Unii Protestanckiej, Fryderykiem V, elektorem Palatynatu. Jednak podczas wojny trzydziestoletniej Jakub nie udzielił pomocy zięciowi, gdy ten został wyparty i z Czech i z Palatynatu, czym ściągnął na siebie krytykę Parlamentu. Był to wspomniany Parlament 1621 r. i ta krytyka przyczyniła się do jego rozwiązania. Zmianie uległy również przyjazne za Elżbiety I stosunki Anglii z Republiką Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Nasilająca się rywalizacja kolonialna między obydwoma państwami oraz konkurencja handlowa spowodowała wybuch wojny, która zakończyła się kompromisowym pokojem w 1619 r. Kolonizacja thumb|Plan osady Jamestown ok. 1608 Za panowania Jakuba rozpędu nabrała angielska kolonizacja. W 1607 r. w Wirginii założono osadę nazwaną na cześć króla Jamestown. Jednak zachłanność angielskich osadników, którzy zabrali się za poszukiwanie złota (którego zresztą nie znaleźli), zamiast zadbać o prowiant na przetrwanie zimy, a także choroby wynikające z niefortunnego usytuowania osady, przyczyniły się do tego, że Jamestown nie odegrało w procesie kolonizacyjnym roli, jaką mu przypisywano. Wielkie nadzieje wiązano również z kolonizacją kanadyjskiego wybrzeża, zwanego przez Francuzów Akadią. W 1621 r. sir William Alexander otrzymał królewski patent na kolonizację tych obszarów. Założono dwie osady, zamieszkane głównie przez Szkotów, ale niefortunna polityka osadników spowodowała, że tereny te wkrótce przeszły w ręce Francuzów i Szkoci musieli się wynieść. Pozostała po nich tylko nazwa niedoszłej kolonii – Nowa Szkocja. Trwalsze efekty przyniosła działalność innej grupy kolonistów, niezwiązanej z królem. Purytanie, którzy uciekli z Anglii, w 1620 r. wylądowali w Nowej Anglii zakładając osadę Plymouth. Osada przetrwała i, trochę na wyrost, stała się symbolem początku angielskiej kolonizacji Nowego Świata. Król prywatnie Wygląd i osobowość króla Elisabeth was King; now James is Queen, „Elżbieta była królem, Jakub jest królową” – tak określali króla jego przeciwnicy. Trzeba przyznać, że Jakub nie posiadał zbyt wielu walorów wzbudzających sympatię. Nie był zbyt urodziwy, postawą męską się nie odznaczał. O wygląd swój nie dbał, chodził zaniedbany, nie przejmował się elegancją w mówieniu, obficie się przy tym śliniąc. Drwiono więc z niego i wyszydzano, gdzie tylko można. Był przy tym zwolennikiem absolutyzmu, wzorem Ryszarda II domagał się uznania dla swoich boskich praw. Miał wysokie mniemanie o swojej godności monarszej (w tych czasach nie było to ewenementem), a także o swoich zdolnościach pisarskich. Pisał, jak to złośliwie mówiono, o wszystkim – od predestynacji do szkodliwości palenia tytoniu. Jakub pisał również książki o tematyce politycznej, w których przedstawiał swoje koncepcje władzy. Pierwszą z nich jest „Królewski dar” (Basilikon Doron) z 1599 r., rozprawa polityczna napisana dla pierworodnego syna Henryka Fryderyka. Pojawia się tam twierdzenie, że majestat królewski stanowi połączenie władzy duchownej i świeckiej. Jakub był mecenasem sztuki i literatury. Za jego panowania powstały uniwersytety w Edynburgu i Aberdeen. Pod jego mecenatem tworzył William Szekspir, który swojego „Makbeta” dedykował właśnie królowi Jakubowi. Relacje króla z żoną Opisane już zostały okoliczności ślubu Jakuba z Anną Duńską. Królowa regularnie rodziła dzieci, ale relacje między małżonkami były dość chłodne. Anna i Jakub byli „bliskimi przyjaciółmi”, ale większość czasu spędzali oddzielnie. Zresztą królowa wkrótce po przybyciu do Szkocji przeszła na katolicyzm. Jej liczne ekstrawagancje stopniowo oddalały od niej męża. W końcu para zaczęła żyć oddzielnie. Anna zamieszkała w Hampton Court, gdzie zmarła w 1619 r. Król i jego faworyci thumb|left|George Villiers, 1. książę Buckingham, faworyt króla Jakuba Przez całe swoje panowanie Jakub otaczał się męskimi faworytami. Zrodziło to podejrzenia, że król jest homoseksualistą. Dyskusje na ten temat ciągną się od XVII w. Zwolennicy tezy o homoseksualizmie króla powołują się na liczne cytaty określające stosunek Jakuba do jego faworytów, np. loved his favorites („kochał swych faworytów”) czy legs soon in their arms („spocząć wkrótce w ich ramionach”). Przeciwnicy twierdzą, że te cytaty zostały źle zinterpretowane i w czasach Jakuba znaczyły zupełnie co innego. Pierwszym faworytem Jakuba był jego krewniak, wspomniany już Esme Stewart, 1. książę Lennox. Po jego ucieczce do Francji o skłonnościach Jakuba do własnej płci było cicho, dopóki w 1607 r. nie poznał Roberta Carra. Według Tomasza Howarda, hrabiego Suffolk, król poznał Carra, kiedy ten złamał nogę na polowaniu i od razu się w nim zakochał. Ich domniemany związek trwał 8 lat, podczas których Carr był obsypywany zaszczytami i tytułami (min. 1. hrabia Somerset, Lord Wielki Szambelan, Lord Tajnej Pieczęci, Lord Strażnik Pięciu Portów i in.). W 1615 r. między królem i Carrem doszło do kłótni, po której nastąpiło zerwanie. Nowym faworytem i, jak chcą niektórzy, kochankiem króla został młody szlachcic z Leicestershire George Villiers. Król poznał go w 1614 r. Trwałą pozycję na dworze Villiers uzyskał po usunięciu Carra. Lista jego tytułów otrzymanych od Jakuba jest długa – zawiera m.in. księcia Buckingham, Lorda Wielkiego Admirała i Lorda Strażnika Pięciu Portów. Relacje króla i Villiersa musiały być bliskie, gdyż Jakub pisał do niego: I desire only to live in this world for your sake... („Pragnę żyć na tym świecie tylko przez wzgląd na ciebie...”). Śmierć i następstwo Pod koniec życia Jakub cierpiał na demencję i realna władza w Anglii przeszła w ręce Villiersa i księcia Karola. Król zmarł 27 marca 1625 r. w londyńskim Theobalds House na „ciężką gorączkę” spowodowaną prawdopodobnie niewydolnością nerek lub udarem mózgu. Jakub został pochowany w katedrze westminsterskiej w Henry VII Lady Chapel. Tron po Jakubie objął jego syn Karol, książę Walii, jako Karol I król Anglii i Szkocji. Rodzina 23 listopada 1589 r. w Starym Biskupim Pałacu w Oslo Jakub poślubił księżniczkę Annę (14 października 1574 – 4 marca 1619), córkę Fryderyka II, króla Danii, i Zofii, córki Ulryka III, księcia Mecklenburg-Schwerin. Jakub i Anna mieli razem czterech synów i cztery córki, byli to: * Henryk Fryderyk (19 lutego 1594 – 6 listopada 1612), książę Walii * nieznane z imienia dziecko (lipiec 1595) * Elżbieta (19 sierpnia 1596 – 13 lutego 1662), żona Fryderyka V Wittelsbacha, palatyna reńskiego * Małgorzata (24 grudnia 1598 – marzec 1600) * Karol I (19 listopada 1600 – 30 stycznia 1649), król Anglii i Szkocji * Robert (18 lutego – 27 maja 1602), książę Kintyre, markiz Wigton, hrabia Carrick i baron Annandale (od 2 maja) * nieznany z imienia syn (maj 1603) * Maria (8 kwietnia 1605 – 16 grudnia 1607) * Zofia (22–28 czerwca 1606) Bibliografia * * * * * Kategoria:Odznaczeni Orderem Podwiązki Kategoria:Książęta Rothesay Kategoria:Stuartowie Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1566 Kategoria:Władcy Anglii i Wielkiej Brytanii Kategoria:Władcy Szkocji Kategoria:Zmarli w 1625 Kategoria:Ludzie urodzeni w Edynburgu